1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automatic teller machine (ATM) terminals, and particularly to a fax-capable ATM.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's financial institutions have readily adopted information processing systems (such as servers and personal computers) for storage, communication, and transactions in business. Such information processing systems, when combined with networks, allow faster and cheaper communication and transactions to be performed. Many of the computer systems in use today are designed to perform specific functions in the day-to-day operations of a financial institution.
ATMs are examples of how information processing systems and networks have been adopted into use by banking institutions. ATMs are stand alone machines that are capable of accepting user inputs and relaying information across networks and allow a user several transaction options, such as depositing money or withdrawing it.
However, ATMs have certain drawbacks. For example, a bank customer or user cannot use an ATM transaction to buy items or to pay merchants. Instead, an ATM user is limited to withdrawing cash from the ATM, and using cash in any transactions or purchases. There are many instances when withdrawing cash may not be desirable, or when cash may not be the best medium in which to pay a merchant.